Five Ways Gob Helped His Brother Michael
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: Michael never expected help to actually come from his brother. SLASH. Gob/Michael. Rated for language and sexual content.


**A/N: Written for a prompt on a livejournal community. Rated for language and sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. **

**#1. Buster's Birthday**

Michael had gotten used to being there for his family. His mother constantly needed a hand in her manipulations, whether voluntarily or involuntarily, Lindsay needed someone to give her advice about Tobias, and his father's escape plots were beyond sanity and help. Gob was another story. He didn't really mind helping his eldest brother anymore. In fact, he enjoyed it sometimes. But what he never expected to need help _from_ Gob.

It started out with a birthday present. A lot of things were going on that week, and for some reason or another, Michael blanked on Buster's birthday. Maybe it was because the family always avoided throwing birthday parties without Michael's complete involvement, and this one was his mother's idea. She thought that Buster needed some cheering up, what with his hand being absent and all that. Besides, his constant complaining was getting quite irritating.

A week later, an invitation showed up at his door in the form of a verbal reminder from George Michael, since writing down a date and time as well as buying stamps would require effort on his mother's part. He blew it off until the day of the party, when Gob showed up at his door to hitch a ride to his mother's apartment with his younger brother. A present had been totally forgotten, but for once, his older brother came in handy. Gob bragged about his gift all the way to the party; how he had found it at a joke shop, and although it didn't sound promising, Michael agreed to reimburse Gob for it as long as he added his name to the card.

Later that day, gathered around Buster and a small table of gifts (which was really one gift and two cards), Michael watched as Buster opened a box that contained a fake hand, moveable fingers and all. He looked alarmed at first, then tried it on, and watched the fingers curl at the push of a button. He giggled happily and looked up at Michael and Gob with a smile. Gob clapped once, and Michael watched his big brother in amusement. For once, Gob did something right.

**#2**. **The Magic Show**

Michael had never been used to embarrassment, but he was quickly getting there. That's why when Gob's assistant Rhonda never showed for his gig at George Michael's high school Halloween spook-a-thon, Michael reluctantly offered to fill in. He didn't know anything about magic but he assumed he didn't really need to; Gob would hog the spotlight anyways. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why Gob needed an assistant at all. But he soon found out.

Within hours, he was being led out of the auditorium in an ambulance, his brother close behind mumbling, "I almost had it, almost," before jumping in with Michael, unprompted. Michael wouldn't have normally accepted Gob's company, but as he mulled over not having eyebrows for the next few weeks and a scar that would definitely show if anyone saw him naked, he was surprised to feel his brother's hand slip underneath his own. He took it hesitantly, and Gob gripped tighter than Michael had thought he would. He couldn't help but take the comfort and apology, and forgive him. And although pain seared throughout him, Gob distracted him with a stroke of his thumb against his little brother's hand.

**#3. The Sex Talk**

When George Michael asked his father how someone would hypothetically make a move on someone they were attracted to, Michael was a little bit surprised. He hadn't thought of his son as the "make a move" type, but he assumed there were things going on that he didn't know about; fortunately, George Michael was someone to be trusted. However, when Gob overheard the father and son beginning to talk, _he_ decided that Michael shouldn't be having that conversation. Especially when Michael started talking about things like love and commitment.

Gob had walked right up to the two, pulled Michael aside, and began spurting his version of relationship advice. Michael truly attempted to listen at first, but when his older brother used the word "stud" to describe his son, his temporary attention was permanently lost.

Michael made his way back to a jittery George Michael, running things over in his head. All Gob has done was confused him, and now, Michael found himself at a complete loss for words. Looking his son in the eye, Michael stammered, and unfortunately, Gob picked things up where his little brother had left off.

"What he was trying to say is that you will know what the right move is when you're with the right person," Gob murmured uncharacteristically, surprising the hell out of both his brother and nephew.

Once George Michael had taken this as a sufficient answer to his problem and headed upstairs, Michael questioned his brother's spontaneous faith in love.

"That's what you told me when you and Tracy got engaged," Gob said, avoiding Michael's eyes. "I had asked you the same question," he finished. Michael couldn't help but smile when he remembered a nervous Gob confronting him after learning of his engagement. He had given his elder brother the same advice, but Michael never really saw it put to use.

Gob subtly pressed a hand to Michael's shoulder and threw himself on the couch, a frown plaguing his face, just as it did the day his favorite brother was officially taken off the market.

**# 4. The Ugly Chick**

Michael hated bars with all of his soul. Social atmospheres were never quite his scene, but something about bars irked him like none other. Sure, everyone has to visit a few in their lifetime, whether it be to pick up girls or simply get hammered with your friends, but Michael tried to keep his visits down to twice a year. After all, in the eyes of Michael Bluth, a room full of drunken slobs and slutty girls didn't make for a very fun night.

Despite his usual protests, Michael was dragged to a rather grotesque bar with his older brother on the night of his birthday. Fearing a troupe of waiters unceremoniously singing "Happy Birthday" to him, he decided that maybe this was a decent alternative to a nice dinner. Of course, Gob ditched Michael as soon as they reached the door, and the middle Bluth boy was left to fend for himself in the grimy tavern.

Michael pressed his elbows to the counter, ordered himself a mild drink, and surveyed the room. He'd lost sight of his brother completely, but that didn't surprise him. Gob had a habit of leaving once he saw a pretty girl: that is, pretty enough to bear it but not so pretty that he would automatically be rejected. After a few lonely seconds, Michael felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a woman, streaked blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by a bleeding red. Hefty grey circles lay beneath her washed out pupils, and her mouth hung open like her whole body had fallen asleep and forgot to let her eyes know.

Michael sprung back a tiny bit upon this sight, and stuttered to speak.

"Hi...I, uh, how are you?" He asked, distancing himself as much as possible without it being completely noticeable. The woman's expressionless mouth upturned to a smile, and she attempted to answer his fairly simple question.

"Good. Good. I 'as jus' wondin' if you 'ad a, uh," she muttered, clearing her throat and opening up to begin again. Suddenly, Michael felt another tap at his shoulder, and this time, tried to avoid it. The thought of being faced with two women like this forced him to ignore the sharp pokes at his back. However, the source of the poking was determined to be noticed. And for a good reason, too.

Gob became fed up with his brother's obvious ignorance and pulled on Michael's shoulder until they were face to face. Michael looked relieved, and Gob smiled, pleased with himself.

"Lay off, lady. He's mine," Gob said, cocking an eyebrow and placing his free hand against his brother's stomach. Michael's eyes snapped to where Gob's hand had nonchalantly landed, and suddenly, it felt as though all of his nerve endings had migrated to that part of his body. A tingling sensation accompanied the tiny butterflies in his stomach, and Michael could practically feel himself blushing in front of Gob and this intoxicated woman. He tried his best to calm down, but that was shot to hell when his older brother leaned in to press their lips together.

Michael's first instinct was to shout out in surprise, but soon he let himself melt into Gob's kiss. Gob's hand moved from Michael's stomach to grip the back of his neck, and the younger man wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling their hips together. Gob had only intended for this to be a peck, but as the seconds flew by, he found his intentions to be less and less innocent.

Hesitantly, Michael opened his mouth to his brother's, and Gob took the chance to slip his tongue inside. He ran his fingers gently across Michael's neck, onto his shoulder and further against his chest, until Michael lightly thrust his hips forward and all movement was momentarily lost on Gob. The older man tried his hardest not to allow any sounds to radiate from his mouth, but when Michael groaned against his lips and into the back of his throat, a quiet sigh escaped. They let themselves soak in each other's feel for a little bit longer until the motion of their hips became more violent than gentle and they both remembered that they were in a public place.

Gob stepped back first, pressing his back against the bar and catching his breath. Michael was a little more subtle with his recovery, covering his mouth with his hand then folding his fingers together in front of him.

The blonde blinked a few times, turned the opposite direction, and stumbled away, her drink spilling with every step. Michael pressed his lips together, reaching his hand out for his drink.

"Thanks, Gob," he said, downing a shot that was definitely not intended for him and smiling hazily at his brother.

"Happy birthday, Mikey," Gob answered, nodding.

They stood there for a few seconds before ordering massive amounts of alcohol, and at the end of the night, Michael concluded that maybe bars weren't so bad after all.

**#5. Bluth Family Troubles**

Michael had begun to forget a time when the family company wasn't in trouble. He couldn't remember what it used to be like, those carefree days of being a teenager, or even a young adult, not worrying about the fate of his father's business. Now, all he worries about is the company's stock and keeping it afloat.

One particularly stressful day, Michael came home early to try to nap, even though he doubted a minute of sleep would actually be achieved. Nevertheless, Michael plopped down on the big couch that occupied the living room of the model home. However, after twenty minutes of keeping his eyes closed without a reward of sleep, Michael began to give up. Just then, Gob burst through the door, screaming his younger brother's name. Michael considered ignoring him, but he figured since he couldn't sleep anyways, he might as well acknowledge his brother.

"What do you need, Gob?" Michael asked with a groan, turning his head toward the blurry figure of his brother that stood next to him. Gob cracked his knuckles and sat next to Michael, rubbing his hands up and down his legs. Michael couldn't help but notice how skinny Gob's legs were, how long and slender...

"N...nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you would be 'working,'" Gob said, flicking his hands up in air quotes. Michael snapped out of admiring his brother's body and scoffed.

"For your information, I work ten times harder than anyone else in this family. Without me...without," Michael tripped over his words, massaging the recurring crick in the back of his neck. He yawned as well, his eyes heavy, his head pounding. If only he could sleep, if only for five minutes.

Gob noticed his brother's anguish, and quickly brought his legs up to the couch, tucking them carefully beneath the rest of his body. He inched over behind his brother, straddling Michael's waist between his knees. His hands found their way to Michael's neck, and beginning a slow rhythm, Gob gave the first massage of his life.

At first, Michael had rolled his eyes, expecting Gob to slam a few fingers awkwardly into his flesh and declare that he had fixed his brother's ache. But after a few seconds, he discovered that maybe Gob meant business. And a few seconds after that, he decided that Gob _definitely_ wanted something more than a massage. Gob's hands worked magic against Michael's skin, and Michael couldn't help but groan at the amazing contact. Not only was the knot in his muscle gone, but another muscle had begun to act up.

Luckily, Gob noticed what his magic fingers had prompted, and uncharacteristically decided to take care of it. With a bit of hesitance, he reached down towards Michael's crotch, the inside of his elbow pressed to Michael's shoulder and his lips smashed against Michael's temple. Michael moaned at the change in position, and when he felt Gob's hand fondling his cock, his eyes opened in shock. A few seconds later, they slipped to a close.

"Gob," Michael groaned, breathing heavily through his nose. He thought maybe that way he'd lower the volume of his panting; instead, the blood rushed quickly to his head and he ended up gulping down air as his brother worked his rock-hard cock with his left hand.

When the position had worn itself out, Gob flung his feet out from underneath him, threw them to the ground, and positioned himself between Michael's thighs. All Michael noticed was the touch absent from his groin, but when he noticed that Gob had only changed positions, he began unbuckling his belt to help the process. Soon enough his pants lay on the floor next to him, and Gob's hand was teasing the edge of his boxers, asking for removal. Michael speedily complied.

"Do you want this?" Gob asked, his voice deep and shaky. Michael shivered.

"No," he said, pushing Gob's hand away from his straining hard-on, "I want you inside of me," he finished, leaning back against the couch and spreading his legs.

Gob almost came on the spot. Years of pining after his younger brother, and now he might as well be laid out on a silver platter. Gob nodded, gulped, and tried to organize his thoughts. After a few panicked seconds, he opened his mouth to suggest some sort of lubricant and protection, when he noticed Michael's finger pointing towards the bathroom. Gob practically sprinted there, grabbed an unneeded handful of condoms, a bottle of what curiously looked like real lube, took a deep breath, and headed back to his brother.

Michael had calmed slightly, and when he saw his brother approaching, he couldn't help but smile. Gob looked like a scared puppy. And as if that weren't cute enough, Gob knelt in front of him, planted a small kiss against his chest and emitted a quiet purr. Michael rolled his hips in response, and Gob got the hint. He removed his pants hastily, entering his younger brother with caution and ease, watching his reaction the whole time.

After a few slow movements, Gob leaned forward, asking permission to press their lips together. At first, Michael was overwhelmed. The thought of having his brother fuck him was, of course, extremely daunting, but it wasn't just that. It was how much he _wanted_ him. Not just for a rough night of sex, but everything that came with it. The touches, the kisses, the embraces, and most of all, the feeling that someone cared.

So Michael leaned forward to Gob's lips, kissing him gently. Not just because Gob was waiting, but because Michael wanted to.

And as their bodies moved perfectly together, Gob moaned "I love you" quietly as he thrust his hips forward and Michael decided that he should let his brother help him more often.


End file.
